


little bargain

by iamnotfromthisplanet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Post S4, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotfromthisplanet/pseuds/iamnotfromthisplanet
Summary: it's just a little snipped of lucifer settling into his life as a step-devil





	little bargain

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in this fandom, and my first fic in a long time, I hope you guys like it

It was father’s day, one of dan’s favorite days of the year, whatever ill constructed gift trixie made for him always put a smile on his face for days.   
They always spent the whole day out having as much fun as they could, just the two of them, on the park or on the beach or sometimes both. 

He woke up rather late, It was sunday after all, and could hear noises in the kitchen, It was the first time his little girl made him breakfast.   
He padded to the kitchen, a smile on his face

“Good morning sweetie” 

“Good morning Daniel” oh NO!

Standing in his kitchen with a plate in his hand was none other than his ex-wife’s recently returned partner and current boyfriend

“Lucifer what the fuck are you doing here?” 

“You said we shouldn’t swear” his daughter admonished him behind a cup of chocolate milk, feet dangling off the kitchen counter. 

“Answer the question” he tried to put on his best interrogation voice knowing full well it wouldn’t work on the guy

“Why I am simply returning a favor” he pointed a trixie “the little urchin helped me out with something and in return” he gestured to his apron-clas self “well here I am”

“Trixie?” 

his daughter put on her best puppy dog face “well it's father’s day and since lucifer is my step dad now I thought we should all be together” she smiled big “like a family!”

Dan closed his eyes, this was not happening. He could feel a headache taking over

“First of all” he leaned down to meet trixie’s eyes “lucifer is not your step dad, he’s just your mom’s boyfriend” trixie pouted at that “and I thought today was our thing” his voice let through all the hurt he was feeling, this was their special day and he didn’t want to share it with anyone, let alone lucifer of all people. 

“But lucifer’s dad is really bad so he’s spending today all alone, and he said I could call him stepdevil if I promised to never go into mommy’s room without knocking” 

He gave lucifer a glare a that  
“Besides douche, I promised to spend the day with you two and I am a devil of my word” he offered dan a plate filled with honestly wonderfully smelling pankackes 

“I told you to stop calling me that”

“So can lucifer come with us daddy? Please?” 

He really wanted to say no, but he didn’t want trixie to be in a bad mood today either   
Dan gave a deep sigh “fine. But no calling me douche or I swear-”

“I’ll be on my best behaviour” lucifer gave trixie a wink and she squealed in delight 

 

Breakfast was good, and it would have been perfect if morningstar wasn’t there too.   
When they were finished he took trixie to the zoo, she wanted to see a tasmanian devil (for which he blamed morningstar) that was in temporary exhibition. 

“I don’t see the resemblance” lucifer said as they stared at the dark-furred animal do absolutelly nothing but lay down and look back at them. 

“I think its cute” trixie said and asked an old lady passing by to take a picture of the three of them with it

“You two make a lovely couple, so progressive” she said. 

“We’re not-” but she was already walking away. Lucifer didn’t seem to care, taking a selfie with the animal while trixie put “devil” horns on his forehead with her fingers “can we go now?”

Dan wasn't in the best mood. 

They had lunch at mcdonalds. Lucifer complained the whole time about the food, while trixie laughed along and he broodily munched on his burger. At least his daughter was having fun. 

They headed to the aquarium next, he was glad trixie seemed to be taking an interest in animals again, it reminded him of when she was little and would take her little stuffed monkey everywhere. 

“Disgusting” “Cool” she and lucifer said at the same time, staring at a starfish stuck to the grass

“What’s the fun in this anyway?” 

“The fun is” he answered grabbing lucifer by the arm “we do whatever we can to make trixie happy, because that’s what’s parenting”

“Well the detective would disagree with you, she always says parenting is doing what’s best for your child and I don’t see how this is good for anyone” 

Dan took a deep breath to stop himself punching morningstar in public.

“Look you can’t just walk into our lives and pretend you’re part of the family. You’re not! And when you screw things up with chloe like you always do I don’t want trixie to be hurt because of you”

Lucifer took a step back at that, his face feeling with a mixture of hurt and anger so intense his eyes seemed to go red for a moment. 

“Well daniel” he nearly spit his name “I don’t care if you don’t want me here, I only came because of beatrice” 

“Because you owed her a favor, how grand of you” 

“Stop that!” trixie screamed at the two of them, she had tears in her eyes and now daniel felt bad “why can’t you just get along?” 

“Trixie sweetheart-”

“Well daniel look at what you did” he glared at lucifer, who had the nerve “c’mon child, let’s get you some ice-cream shall we?” he watched as lucifer took trixie’s hand and led her away, feeling like utter shit.

How was this his life? It was father’s day, supposed to be the best day of the year with his little girl and- damn it - he spent the entire day upset because trixie wanted to take lucifer along.  
A person who she cared about and who she considered a friend. He should be happy his daughter and her mom’s boyfriend were getting along so well, but instead he acted like lucifer a child

“Wait” he called to the two of them, catching up. He swallowed his pride before saying “I’m sorry trixie, and you lucifer, think I can join in on the ice cream?” he asked trixie

Lucifer and trixie shared a conspiratory glance “can I get as many sprinkles as I want to?”

He laughed at that “just this once kiddo” he took trixie’s other hand and they went along.

The rest of the day was surprisingly pleasant after that, and even though it wasn’t how he would have preferred it at the end of the day he realised his family was getting bigger, not smaller, and that was a good thing wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think


End file.
